Various different bands are used for a variety of different purposes. Some bands may be used to attach devices such as wearable devices to a user. Other bands, such as bracelets, may be worn by users for purposes other than attaching devices to the user. Regardless of the purpose for which they are used, such bands generally are configured to stay on a user when in use and to be removable when being put on or taken off.
Some bands may include a detachment mechanism that separates a portion of the band. This may allow the band to be put on or taken off when separated yet stay on when joined. However, such a separated band may be easy to drop.
Other bands may include a mechanism such as a folding clasp. A folding clasp may be a band portion that is operable to shorten and lengthen by locking and unlocking a lever or other mechanism without separating the band. This may allow the band to stay on when shortened and put on or taken off when lengthened without risking the band being dropped. However, a folding clasp may not be particularly flexible in length. Further, the mechanisms used in the folding clasp may not be comfortable for a user.